


Love in a Mosh Pit

by sunflowerslyf



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Everlark Fic Exchange Spring 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerslyf/pseuds/sunflowerslyf
Summary: Who would have expected to find love in a chaotic mosh pit?Written for the Everlark Fic Exchange Springtime 2018 Prompt 49: Injured in a mosh pit at a concert because Johanna. Peeta can ask for her number as part of exchanging insurance information and Katniss can think he hit his head harder that she  originally thought but he's just trying to flirt.





	Love in a Mosh Pit

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank ra3lynn3 for her uh-mazing betaing skills and for putting up with my three drafts and to katnissdoesnotfollowback for sending the prompt (i love your works hehe) 
> 
> I hope I did justice to the prompt (I did my best, I promise) and I hope you all like it

This is definitely not Katniss’ scene.

She is slowly engulfed in the crowd of metal-heads, lost in a sea of black tees with band logos printed on them. Katniss sees men sporting long hair dos that make them look like women. Others have spiky and dyed hair. There are girls wearing skirts and shorts that barely count as clothing. She notices people with piercings and tattoos painted all over their bodies too. 

There is an unbelievable maze of bodies as they make their way nearer to the stage; a ghostly melody playing. The quick strumming of electric guitars can be heard creating dark, brutal guitar riffs. The aggressive noises from the crowd increasing. 

“Everybody get their fists in the air!” The lead vocalist shouts into the mic. 

The crowd follows obediently raising their arms over their heads, their hands in fists. The vocalist (whatever his name is) starts swiveling his head making Katniss dizzy just from watching. 

“Why the hell am I here?” Katniss asks herself out loud. 

“Because you need to live a little, Brainless.” Johanna answers back.

“I am living. Just not like this. I mean, I have a decent job that pays enough to cover Prim’s med school needs, and a nice apartment. I'm also able to hunt every now and then and practice my archery from those lessons I'm teaching.”

“You call that living?” Jo snorts. “I'd rather die than live a boring life like that.” She says, dragging out the vowels in boring.

Katniss rolls her eyes. “Well forgive me for being more decent and simple with my life.”

“Plus, your apartment is only cheap because I'm paying for it too. I'm your roommate, if you forgot.” Jo points out. 

“Whatever.” Katniss mutters. 

The vocalist then shouts into his mic, “Let's get a mosh pit going in here!”

Johanna laughs. “Come on, we have to be part of that.” She says as she grabs Katniss’ arm, dragging her toward the chaos happening near the front of the stage. 

“What? No. Fucking. Way.” Katniss tugs her arm back, but Jo only holds her tighter. 

“Can't do anything about it, brainless. You're already here, better make the most of it.”

Damn you, Jo, Katniss thinks. She knows that Katniss hates talking to people she doesn't know or simply talking to people. She prefers staying home and eating Chinese food to going out and having to socialize. 

“Fine.” she relents as Johanna drags her to the mess that is the mosh pit, and Katniss prepares for the worst to come.

Katniss can hear the drummer on stage start to pound on his drums; the tension growing with the people around. She thinks these people look like predators aiming for their prey before they brutally attack them. 

“Three… two… one…”

Looking around, Katniss actually fears what these people are capable of doing in the open wall pit that is about to happen. The majority of men and women are built with muscles which makes them look bigger. Katniss looks like a frail little girl compared to them. 

“GO!”

It was an open pit where people can freely strike, barge, hurl, and slam. Johanna lets go of Katniss’ arm as they enter the moshing pit. There are people watching from the sides who are keeping quite a distance so as to not get involved in the chaos. 

“Release your frustrations here. Whether it's from the breakup with Darius, not getting any sex lately, or just anything.”

“What do you even know about my sex life, huh?” Katniss asks. 

“Again brainless, I'm your roommate. I know when you bring a guy home.” 

Jo catches a skateboard that was thrown her way and propels it towards Katniss, startling her. It lands in front of her feet and makes a scraping sound. 

“What the fuck Jo?” She yells just as someone slams straight into her and she plummets to the floor.

Johanna barks out a laugh. The man who slammed into her helps hoist her back onto her feet. Once she's back up again, the man runs off (probably for more pushing). Someone from behind elbows her back, but this time she's more prepared for it and she doesn't fall to the floor. 

“Have fun, Kat!” Johanna shouts over the loud metal music and runs off for her own enjoyment.

“Dammit Jo, don't leave me here!” She shouts back, picking up the skateboard that had landed in front her. 

Katniss makes her way through the throng of people to find Johanna. Using her hunting skills, she manages to dodge some of the people pushing and thrashing around. Finally after pushing and dodging several people, she finds Johanna’s face in the swarm of people around her.

Holding up the board in her hand, she aims for Johanna. Then she throws the skateboard. Her aim was pretty good, since she has been hunting since she was a kid. But then, Jo disappears out of Katniss’ sight.

It all happens in slow motion. 

The skateboard slices through the air as sharply as it was thrown toward Katniss. Her eyes follow the skateboard as it descends. Panic rises in Katniss as the skateboard starts to go beyond the area of the moshing pit and heads toward the group of people watching around the edges. 

It meets its end as it smacks on top of an unsuspecting man's head. Above all the noise, Katniss hears a grunt coming from the man she hit. The skateboard lands on the cement ground with a thump, and the man lands on the ground beside it. Her eyes widen in shock.

Shit, what have I done? Katniss thinks. She scurries off to the man who’s now clutching his head in his hands. 

\---

“Hey Peet, I'm gonna dive in there for a bit. Wanna join?” Finnick asks. 

“Uh, go ahead without me. You know it's not my thing to join in moshing.” Peeta replies. 

“Sure man. Don't get mad at me later if I start calling you chicken.” Finnick chuckles and he leaves Peeta to himself while he joins in the current moshing.

Peeta is one of the people who decides to watch the moshing instead of joining in. He doesn’t really like this environment, he prefers the bustling and polluted city to the chaos these metal music concerts bring. There are people being lifted by others and still others are going as far as punching, pushing, and screaming. 

So much screaming.

Even the vocalist of the band on stage is screaming and it's hurting Peeta's ears. He wants to get out of this place as soon as he can, but he can't leave Finnick here. He rode with Peeta here and Peeta can't ditch his best friend like that just because he doesn't like the environment the man lives for.

Peeta watches as a man pulls another man into a headlock. At first, it looks like they've hated each other since the beginning of time, but after releasing the man who is head-locked, they both laugh it off like nothing happened; finding new people to target. It's funny to watch since those guys are like the epitome of him and his brothers when they were younger, always wrestling over petty things.

He was so busy watching the moshers that he didn't see a black and gold colored skateboard heading his way. It all happened so fast. All he could hear was the loud, screaming music. That’s when the sharp pain suddenly registers on his head. He grunts, finding himself on the ground unexpectedly. Sitting up, his hand immediately finds the source of his pain, rubbing the quickly swelling spot for comfort. 

After a few moments, some people who aren't part of the moshing start to crowd around him, creating a commotion. He continues to clutch his head with his right hand when suddenly there's a woman in front of him. 

Not just any woman. A drop-dead, beautiful–no, gorgeous woman. 

He's trying to figure out if this woman is real, or if he’s hallucinating from the hit from whatever that object was that just hit his head really hard. The woman kneels down beside him and gently removes his hand from over his head. She starts to caress his head and he forgets all about the pain.

Peeta only focuses on her hands, and, oh god, her face. Those aluminum gray eyes reel him in and allow him no escape. Those puckered lips that look so kissable. His eyes drift lower to the dark tank top she's wearing that shows just the right amount of cleavage. Peeta licks his lips. 

“I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?” There's a panicked look in her eyes. Peeta feels flattered that the woman decided to check to see if he is okay despite the fact that people are more or less allowed to freely hurt each other here. 

For a moment, he is at a loss for words and all he can think about are those eyes that look so worried but show no mercy in making him get lost in them. Damn, she was so beautiful. 

“You have nice eyebrows.”

‘You have nice eyebrows?’ Way to go Peeta! He tells himself. 

Her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. “Oh, um, thank you? I need to know if you're okay though.”

He sits up and tells her, “Yeah, I'm fine.” He grins at her, but it comes out more like a grimace. Damn, that pain won't go away. “Good as a rock.” He cringes. Why did he just say that? 

“Okay then. Do you need help standing up?” 

She extends her arm out to him, but instead of taking it he says, “Actually, I need your phone number.”

Wow, Peeta, very subtle, he internally rolls his eyes. 

Her eyes narrow and she replies, “What for?”

He scrambles his head for an answer to her question without looking looking like a creep. At least people are minding their own business now instead of crowding around him and watching. He says the first thing that comes to mind, 

“We need it for–um, you know, exchanging insurance information and such.”

Her eyebrows shoot up as she breathes out. “Okay, I need to bring you to a doctor.”

She extends her hand out again and this time he takes it, afraid of saying more nonsense to this beauty in front of him. She helps him back onto his feet and he brushes invisible dust off of his pants. They make their way to the exit of the concert grounds, or more appropriately, the riot grounds. 

“Thanks for your help. I'm sorry for looking like a complete fool and saying nonsense stuff.” He chuckles nervously.

She beams at him. A smile that makes him weak in the knees. 

“It's no problem. I'm sorry again for throwing that skateboard at you. I didn't mean for it to hit you, but apparently it did. Are you sure you don't want to get your head checked?”

“No, no it's okay. I'll just sleep this off and it'll be fine. Can I ask something?”

“Of course.” she replies. 

“I just want to ask if you want to grab a coffee or something?” He asks. 

“We should probably exchange names first.” She laughs and Peeta decides that from now on, it's his favorite sound. 

“Right, where are my manners? I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark.” He extends his hand as he flashes her a broad smile. 

“Katniss Everdeen. It's very nice meeting you, Peeta.” She takes his hand and he squeezes it in return. 

He swears he can feel an electric shock shoot up his arm the moment his hand touches hers.

“About that coffee...” He raises his eyebrow, trailing off expectantly.

“Sure, I would love to.” Her grin widens. 

His heart does a somersault in his chest. At that moment he knows he's a goner for a woman named Katniss Everdeen.

**Author's Note:**

> part two anyone?


End file.
